A Small Talk
by SayelSama
Summary: A shortfic. Zuko needs to vent, and someone listens. Please read and review. ETA- I tried fixing the rogue html, thanks guys.


_My first attempt at writing anything, really._

_Someone's resting peacefully, and Zuko needs to vent._

I sighed contentedly as I lounged in the sun .Life had been a little hectic lately, and it was nice to just lay there and think of nothing. Naps really are wonderful things. I'll have to thank the inventor when I get to the spirit world.

I was nearly dozing when the newest member of my little group, the fire brat, came up and flopped down next to me with a sigh. Leaning back, his shoulders touching mine, he sighed again and started fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. As he sighed again, I decided that my nap time was officially over. Who can sleep with someone fidgeting and constantly sighing?

"Argh! I just don't know what to do! I've tried everything! I tried being nice, I tried being helpful, I tried ignoring her, everything! I can't take it anymore! She's driving me crazy!"

With a dramatic sigh the newest member of my group, the fire nation brat, flopped in a heap next to me.

He lay there unmoving for a moment mumbling to himself, and I wondered whether he had actually gone mad. With another sigh, this time less huffy, he pulled himself up and leaned back against me, his shoulders touching my arm. As he fiddled with a loose string on his shirt, I waited for him to speak.

This had become something of a habit for him over the past week or so. Every time something vexed him to the point of utter frustration, he would come and vent to me. Not that I minded. At least someone remembered me. As it was, he often came to complain about the water tribe girl, Katara. Apparently she hadn't accepted him yet, and it was bothering him something fierce. Like a bug bite, I guess.

He sighed again, this time rubbing his face vigorously with his hands.

"Well, another day, another failed attempt to get her to at least tolerate me. I swear, I was close this time though! Er, well. Closer than any other time. I thought I'd get her alone, so you know, maybe she wouldn't feel cornered in front of her friends. You know? So I followed her when she went down one of the tunnels."

I grunted, thinking this was actually one of his better ideas. Better than the 'help her with her wash' idea. I shuddered remembering the tongue lashing she'd given him. He thought she'd gone red with anger, but I thought it was from embarrassment. Perhaps I should've mentioned what time of the month it was...

Giving a small chuckle the boy continued, "It's almost like you're laughing at me. Anyway, like I said. I thought that we were far enough away from the others that it would be alright to try and apologize. Again."

Grimacing he went on, playing back for me what happened, "'Ka-Katara, uhm. Hi, I, uh. I was just wondering if I, you know, could talk to you...for a minute. Please?'"

His made his voice higher pitched to imitate the girl, and somehow failed spectacularly to sound anything but silly.

"'What do you want, Zuko? I don't have time to play around, I have things to do. So, either spit it out, or skulk somewhere else.' She even crossed her arms and tapped her foot!"

Clenching his fists, he turned to me and said, "And then do you know what happened? Just guess!"

I stared at him, silently willing him to continue. "That's right! Toph popped out, out of nowhere! Well, not out of nowhere. But from around the corner!"

Making his voice higher pitched again, but adding a slight drawl "'Hey! Sugarqueen! What do you have to do that's so important, huh? It's not like we're going anywhere for a while. C'mon, just hear Sparky out!'"

"ARGH! Why me?!" he cried, fisting his hands in his hair and thrashing about.

I snorted, wondering what happened then. Katara couldn't have taken that well, at least, not by the boy's reaction.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't let it get to me," I raised an eyebrow thinking nothing of the sort, "but I can't help it! It's just...just so frustrating! Why is she the only one who can't see that I've changed?"

Flicking an ear, I thought it might have something to do with her once believing you had and being let down, but I kept that thought to myself.

"Oh, right. So anyway, she got all huffy, and I could see her hands ball into fists and she tensed up and she glared at me. I thought she was going to deck me right there. For something I didn't even do!", I turned my head to the side and stared at his face, wondering why he was blushing, "W-wait a minute! Hey, I wasn't actually looking at her chest! It's just that... a warrior notices these things. Honest! What if she had been an enemy about to attack? See what I mean?"

I think it's less of a "what if" than you want to believe, boy. Rolling my eyes, I turned away and lay my head down. As I did so, he sighed again. I really hope that's a phase he's going through.

He pat my leg and got up. "Thanks for listening to me. You're about the only one that does...without Uncle around, I don't really have anyone to talk to."

His shoulders slumped, he seemed defeated. Suddenly he looked very young, even with the scar. I felt some pity for him then. "I hope he's alright."

I nodded. I can't remember having met the man, but I'd heard only good things about him. About how he helped save Aang. I hoped he was alright as well.

"Thanks again for listening. Goodnight, Appa."

_  
Please try to review... I'll take constructive criticism, and I can take it well. My ego is small and easily bruised though, so play nice. - I hope you like it. -smiles-  
_


End file.
